talesfromtheborderlandsfandomcom-20200213-history
Finch
Finch is a main character and one of two tertiary antagonist in Tales from the Borderlands. Character Finch is a thug who survived many shots, and he actually enjoys getting shot. However, he is shown to be extremely violent and stupid. Finch really likes his hair and tries to be fashionable. Tales from the Borderlands "Atlas Mugged" You meet Finch whilst in Felix's hideout in Hollow Point. After Sasha refuses Felix's final gift he walks in with Kroger. He comments that Sasha is "cold blooded." After a brief dialogue with both Finch and Kroger he goes to tie Fiona up. After she pulls her elementally charged wrist gun on him he goads her to try and shoot him. If the character waits before shooting him, Kroger says that he "Likes to be shot." You can shoot him with any element and all will cause a grizzly scar/burn to the side of his face which lasts through the rest of the story. "Catch A Ride" Finch later appears alongside Vallory in Old Haven, alongside Kroger, still bearing the scars Fiona gave him back in Hollow Point. He begs Vallory to let him shoot Fiona, but she tells him to go back to the truck. He, along with Vallory and the rest of her goons, flees when Athena shows up. He later appears in the Atlas bio dome during Vallory's attempt to capture the heroes and Gortys, specifically targeting Fiona, once again alongside Kroger. The two manage to capture her and hang her upside down from a tree, as well as relieve her of her pistol, but she manages to get it back and shoots Finch again, further scarring him. Fiona escapes with Sasha's help, leaving the two thugs unconscious. Finch later reappears once Vallory's crew regroups, having captured the heroes. "Escape Plan Bravo" After the heroes come up with the plan to get up to Helios, Finch and Kroger take Rhys back to Old Haven to recover Vasquez's body in order to digi-struct a Vasquez disguise for Rhys and disguise the body as Rhys. The plan is further complicated, however, after it's discovered that Vasquez's face was taken by a bomb psycho, which is recovered by Rhys, however the body is destroyed when Finch preemptively shoots the psycho, causing him to explode right next to the body. Regardless, they load the pieces into a cooler and head back. Once everything is in place, Finch and Kroger accompany the heroes on their journey to Helios. During the blastoff sequence, Finch can be seen asking Kroger to hold his hand (due to Finch panicking), to which Kroger reluctantly agrees. Finch later pulls a gun on Scooter when Scooter wants to launch a satellite advertising his business, thus possibly endangering the mission. Whether he stands down or not depends on Fiona's decision. Once onboard Helios, Finch can be seen hanging out in the Hub of Heroism, claiming to be keeping an eye on Fiona and Sasha and making sure they do their part of the mission. "The Vault of the Traveler" After Helios goes into lockdown, Finch and Kroger forgo sublety and stuff Gortys back into the caravan before pulling their guns on the sisters. They try to remind August that this was always the plan, but August turns on them, causing a shootout. The two thugs escape with Gortys, August and Sasha in tow, leaving Fiona and Loader Bot behind. Once Fiona gets back to Pandora, she finds a dying Finch among the carnage. She tries to ask him questions, but he simply laughs in her face. Fiona can choose whether to shoot him, killing him instantly, or leave him to die from his injuries. Killed Victims Unknown Death Killed By *The Traveler "(Caused)" "(Determinant)" *Fiona "(Determinant)" After Vallory puts in Gortys's final piece, the Traveller is summoned. It attacks, and Finch is severely wounded. Fiona encounters him lying on the ground after he tries to trip her. He tells her that Sasha "put up quite a fight." Fiona then has the option to either shoot him, which she replies that she should've done it a long time ago, or to let him rot, and he dies, succumbing to his wounds. Relationships Kroger Finch appears to be good friends with Kroger as they go out drinking with each other. Appearances Tales from the Borderlands * Atlas Mugged * Catch A Ride * Escape Plan Bravo * The Vault of the Traveler Trivia * He is voiced by Dave Fennoy, who also voices Lee in The Walking Dead: Seasons One and Two, ''Bluebeard in ''The Wolf Among Us ''and Gabriel the Warrior in ''Minecraft: Story Mode. Category:Characters Category:Atlas Mugged Characters Category:Catch A Ride Characters Category:Escape Plan Bravo Characters Category:The Vault of the Traveler Characters Category:Deceased